Reconstrucción
by Rose 84
Summary: [Yaoi][Akafuri day fic] Furitaha rememora su historia con Akashi. Su primer encuentro y como sus encuentros con Akashi se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos.


**Reconstrucción**

_La primera vez que nos vimos fue de casualidad, te vi y mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo querer huir de allí, eras peligroso lo sabía pero aun así mis piernas no se movieron a pesar de tu advertencia. ¿Solo querías que me fuera porque querías hablar con Kuroko o presentías lo que pasaría? _

_Nuestro segundo encuentro pareció estar destinado a suceder, ni siquiera yo entendí por qué termine cara a cara frente a ti en el partido contra Rakuzan no creía poder hacer nada. ¿Detenerte yo? No, imposible pensaba, pero de pronto lo imposible termino siendo posible, más imposibles pasaron después. _

_La tercera vez que te vi fue de casualidad ¿o no lo fue? Te vi practicando bajo la luz de la luna la noche después de juego de campeonato, era evidente que tu cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del cansancio del juego de final, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue eso sino el brillo de tus ojos. Amabas el basket, no sé si lo admitirías si te lo preguntase alguien, pero tu rostro lo reflejaba. "Hermoso…" pensé y casi instantáneamente sentí la sensación de estar viendo algo que nadie más debía ver, trate de huir pero mis piernas fallaron. Caí y fui descubierto, vi tu mirada posada sobre la mía y pensé que me matarías, temblé y balbuceé algo que no recuerdo, luego te escuche preguntar mi nombre pero mi mente estaba tan caótica que me tomó casi un minuto recordar mi nombre "Fujihata Kouki", respondí. "Kouki" te escuche decir y añadiste una recomendación para mi juego y te alejaste dejándome tirado en el piso mirando cómo te alejabas._

_Tus palabras se quedaron en mi mente y resonaron día tras día, casi como si hubiese sido una orden, las seguí y mi juego mejoró con ellas, pero mientras esto pasaba te grababas fijamente en mi mente. La siguiente vez que te vi no fue casualidad, era un partido de práctica, no teníaspor qué estar allí pero allí estabas. ¿Habías ido a otros partidos? Corrí tras de ti por impulso, estabas entre la multitud, corrí temiendo que te perderías en ella, cuando finalmente te alcancé no supe qué decir. "Tenía que decirte…", balbuceé agitado sin saber aún qué era lo que tenía que decirte, tú me miraste como extrañado, "gracias", terminé de hablar. Sonreíste de un modo que me hizo temblar, luego te acercaste a mí y me robaste un beso, "Kouki" susurraste y ¿de nuevo basket? Esperaba algo diferente, algo más, no sabía qué, pero no era basket. _

_Tuvieron que pasar muchos besos de ese tipo antes que pudiera reaccionar, me dejabas sin aliento, pero esa vez pude coger tu mano deteniéndote antes de que te alejaras. "No quiero…", hable casi sin aliento y por unos segundo miré cómo tu rostro se desencajaba. ¿Estaba triste? Trataste de zafarte de mi mano, pero te sostuve con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, moriría o me matarías, pero no te soltaría hasta terminar de decirte aquello que me oprimía el pecho. "No quiero… no solo basket" terminé de hablar y mi mano soltó la tuya._

"_No solo basket…", te escuché decir. "Esto no es basket", me susurraste, "has que Seirin clasifique a las semifinales". Me sonreíste y acariciaste suavemente mi mejilla mientras sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba._

"_Esto no es basket". Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta del significado de esas palabras, las escuché en mi mente una y otra vez mientras recordaba cada uno de nuestros encuentros y con cada recuerdo te anhelaba, te buscaba luego de cada partido de práctica casi desesperadamente y luego recordaba lo que me dijiste después: "has que Seirin clasifique a las semifinales". Practiqué con todo lo que tenía, día y noche, noche y día, quería verte, así tendría la respuesta a todo._

_Por fin llegó el día del juego para la clasificación, insistí a la entrenadora que me dejara jugar y ella después de analizar mis progresos no lo dudo mucho. Me sentí frustrado por no poder jugar todo el partido, pero logré hacer algunas canastas y Seirin ganó el partido. Traté de buscarte luego del partido, pero no pude evitar la celebración aunque solo estuve pensando en ti, en verte de nuevo en que quizás no te vería otra vez a no ser en una cancha de basket._

_Estuve desanimado al llegar a casa, casi abrí la puerta, pero me detuvo tu voz, "Kouki". Volteé y vi tu sonrisa "buen partido" de nuevo me quitaste el aliento con un beso, no puse la menor resistencia, al contrario reaccioné aferrándome a ti. "Vamos", me dijiste y subí a tu auto contigo. Diste un par de instrucciones al chofer y yo solo me senté allí admirando lo lujoso del auto y nervioso por cómo me mirabas. Por fin el auto se paró y se detuvo en un lujoso hotel, me llevaste a tu habitación y yo aunque estaba nervioso te seguí aun sin entender la razón._

_Me besaste ni bien entramos y cerraste la puerta, "para que nadie nos moleste". Me besaste una y otra y otra vez. Mi mente ya no pensaba, solo me aferraba a ti aunque mis piernas empezaban a temblar caí en la cama y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar "Akashi", susurre con miedo, tú acariciaste mi mejilla y me besaste suavemente, mis ojos se cerraron y me deje llevar por tus besos. Besos, caricias, tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentirte dentro de mí y luego mi primer orgasmo. Dormí junto a ti, no me dijiste nada esa noche solo acariciaste mis cabellos hasta que dormí y fue suficiente para mí. Te amaba, me tomó un par de noches más contigo para darme cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo amándote. _

_Te amo, ahora lo sé, pero las noches de pasión ya no son suficientes, por eso esta será nuestra última noche juntos, las lágrimas me salen sin poder evitarlo pero debo irme, no puedo más, no quiero solo sexo._

Kouki no podía evitar llorar de solo pensar en alejarse de Akashi pero creía que era lo mejor. Akashi no pudo evitar despertar ante el sollozo de Kouki, no entendía que pasaba, ¿había sido muy "duro" con él? Lo abrazó suavemente, no sabía qué hacer ante las lágrimas de la gente, normalmente no hubiese hecho nada, pero era Kouki el que lloraba y de alguna forma sentía que era su culpa. "Te amo", le dijo besando su mejilla.

"Yo también", respondió Kouki sin de dejar de llorar pero aferrándose a Akashi sintiendo que se le iba un peso de encima. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente sintiéndose algo tonto por haber dudado de Akashi. "Yo también te amo", le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Akashi se sonrojó, Kouki a veces era tan lindo que le hacía hasta avergonzar, pero como nadie le hacía avergonzar sin tener su castigo, Kouki no era la excepción. Aunque Kouki siempre tenía un castigo especial y por eso amaba ser castigado.

FIN

* * *

Feliz akafuri day *-*


End file.
